


Her Secret Past; Their Secret Pasts

by AriesPrincessSlyffindor



Category: Rush (TV)
Genre: F/M, This is how I imagine all my fav characters when I die. Its my coping method
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesPrincessSlyffindor/pseuds/AriesPrincessSlyffindor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alright, so this is the first chapter, which I wrote in 2012 and posted it on my FF page, but I thought I should also post it here,  so here it is. For anyone who has subscribed to me and doesn’t know what Rush is. It was an Australian police show.  It is really good and you’ll love it, especially if you are into Rookie Blue, Criminal Minds, CSI and any other police show. </p>
<p>My favorite couples are Grace/Josh, Shannon/Lawson and Michael/Stella. I missed Grace when they killed her off and this idea came to me then, so I decided to make it into a story. </p>
<p>This idea also came to me, when Emily died in Criminal Minds and I was so super excited when the show did exactly that; staging her death, but I got really sad to watch her leave the team. </p>
<p>Please Review, and I’ll try to update as soon as I can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Secret Past; Their Secret Pasts

It was dark. There were four of them, three women and a man. The man was in the corner of the alley, hidden from the view, so to any on-looker, the meeting looked like that of the three women.  
“… and no one can know about this, Kerry, do you understand, her life and the life of the members of your team depends on it.”  
“I understand, sir”  
“The same applies to you, Agent Henry,” the man, “I will try and get you transferred to another station…”  
“That’s not necessary, sir…”  
“Yes, I think it is. There are the two of you, Agent Dagostino. It would not be wise to have Ms. Henry stationed there as well.”  
“I understand but I disagree. I think its best that the three of us are stationed together. It is the safest way for all of us..”  
“Hmm, alright, but do not forget, you must not contact her, let her contact you. We must let everyone continue to believe that Agent Barry is dead. Do You understand me, ladies?”  
“Yes sir”  
“Good then, be gone! And be safe!”


End file.
